broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lieutenant Gadget
"Now there's no need to worry; I'm always on duty!" '' : - Gadget Personality From a surface level, Gadget is considered to be the ideal lawman: he's lawful, kindhearted, selfless, loyal, and dedicated to the job. His optimism is one of his great strengths, allowing him to persevere through dangerous or tricky situations through some quick, improvised ideas based on what facts are currently available. He is blindingly sociable, causing him to quickly become allies with those that aren't considered a perceived threat to him, others, or themselves. He is also pretty strict against engaging in violence, opting to find other ways at reducing potential casualties unless it's a last resort. Even then, the cyborg simply will not kill! On the flipside, Gadget, unknowingly, struggles between the line of the incompetence and competence due to his naivety. While the detective can be perceptive with any piece of information, he has a tendency to misinterpret (and that's if he doesn't flat out discard it). Also, he can't seem to help himself with getting sidetracked by other events around him. This isn't due to laziness or boredness, but rather genuine curiosity. Gadget is also known to be gullible at times, even when he tries to look out for suspicious happenings around him. Pre-"The Room" Biography Gadget's early life is shrouded in mystery, especially with how he became a bionic supercop. One rumor states that he "fell down a flight of stairs after slipping on a banana peel ", while another cites his explosive near-death experience chasing down the man who would later become the villainous "Dr. Claw". Whatever the case, Gadget was adopted into the Metro City Police Department as a detective. He tasked with investigating and stopping local affairs involving the terrorist group known as M.A.D. With an impressive success rate to boot (thanks in large part to the unbeknownst assistance from his niece and hound), Gadget had seemingly defeated M.A.D's influence in the city. Afterward, Gadget was promoted to W.O.M.P , an international affairs organization, to continue to foil more crime worldwide. During this time, M.A.D had resurfaced once more into a global threat. Now the newly appointed lieutenant will have to stop the terrorist group once more...hopefully without putting everyone else in danger. "The Room" History Affiliations Friends Neutral Enemies Abilities and Equipment Gadget is a powerful cyborg packed with various equipment and tools. He can lift around half a ton, survive moderately harsh environmental hazards, and operates above an average human's endurance rate. His hand to hand fighting skills are nothing to write about, but they can get the job against weaker opponents if he chooses to do so (he rather talk first). His cyborg chassis, however, can create some occasional issues as a result of the scatterbrained nature of Gadget's mind and his body. For the sake of familiarity and "reliability", Gadget normally summons the following gadgets through the audible command, "Go Go Gadget the desired tool": * '''Gadget Hat Arm': This function allows Gadget to unleash a 3 meter, retractable extending arm from his detective hat. The arm usually comes out bare-handed, but it can pull out a stop sign, a hammer, a magnifying glass, an umbrella or megaphone if they were stated with the original command. * Gadget Hat Siren: Whenever he needs to provide light, whether to signal others or light dim areas, a dome-shaped police light appears station on his hat * Gadget Copter: His personal form of aerial travel creates a radar-equipped helicopter helmet allowing him to fly and hover around the skies. It is possible to have one or two people cling on to him for transport, but the risk of technical failure increases from the added weight. * Gadget Eyes: His bionic eyes alter themselves into a "Detective Vision"-like viewing experience. In conjunction with his available enhanced senses, the new display scans and process information from sonar and thermal based means. * Gadget Cuffs: These simple handcuffs function to link the captive with Gadget in order to arrest them. They have no special quirks. * Gadget Neck/Arms/Legs: Gadget can extend the length of his neck, legs, and neck approximately 4.5 meters as a quick way to grapple himself. He can use the force of the extension to launch himself or others. * Gadget Blimp: Gadget's suit is able to transform him into a floatation device, with a literal application in the sky. * Gadget Wrist System: A holo-screen on Gadget's wrist that works as a shareable screen to display information or contact others through video chat. * Gadget Fingers: Both pairs of Gadget's hands have an identical set of the following tools (which can spawn from the index to ring fingers): a laser, a screwdriver, a drill bit, a mini refillable liquid or putty hose, and a flashlight. In addition, his thumb and pinky fingers can form a phone-like device. * Gadget Tie: The detective's tie can form a lasso to grapple himself to another object or detach to restraint anything. * Gadget Skates/Skies: His footwear can convert into rocket-propelled skates or skies as an alternative form of ground travel. * Gadget Magnetic Shoes: These sensitive soles allow Gadget to scale up areas that would normally be inaccessible due to gravity. However, depending on their current magnetism setting, they could potentially affect the function of local machinery (including himself) or attract unwanted ferrous items. Trivia * A version of this Gadget appeared in "Doorways and Deductions ", a TVTropes-based mystery roleplay created by TruthHurts22. It featured various detectives from fiction gathering together to unravel a string of crimes caused by an equally mysterious crime syndicate. Category:Human characters Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Inspector Gadget Franchise Category:FG only Category:XMenMutant22's Characters